The security of computing resources and associated data is of high importance in many contexts. As an example, organizations often utilize networks of computing devices to provide a robust set of services to their users. Networks often span multiple geographic boundaries and often connect with other networks. An organization, for example, may support its operations using both internal networks of computing resources and computing resources managed by others. Computers of the organization, for instance, may communicate with computers of other organizations to access and/or provide data while using services of another organization. In many instances, organizations configure and operate remote networks using hardware managed by other organizations, thereby reducing infrastructure costs and achieving other advantages. With such configurations of computing resources, ensuring that access to the resources and the data they hold is secure can be challenging, especially as the size and complexity of such configurations grow.
Oftentimes, cryptographic keys from multiple sources may be used in a computer network or system for security purposes, for example, in the use of encryption for the purposes of preventing unauthorized access to data. However, it is challenging ensuring that cryptographic operations are performed using keys that are trusted to avoid using cryptographic keys from known untrusted entities (e.g., hackers).